The present invention relates to novel receptor-dispenser containers which are adapted to be filled with a supply of solid particulate material, such as a powder composition, and to dispense said material, as required. Since some such powder materials tend to agglomerate or cake and will not flow freely through an opening in the base of the container, it is known to provide air-flow bases on such containers. The air-flow base comprises an air-permeable floor through which pressurized air is introduced to fluidize the powder material and assist the flow of the material out of an opening and into another container which may be a feed hopper opening into a pneumatic conduit.
Many such air-flow containers are known and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,775 and to my co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 241,971 filed Mar. 9, 1981, for a discussion of such containers and the methods in which they are used.
While the other known containers represent a substantial improvement over dispenser containers which do not contain air-flow means and are completely satisfactory for use with most solid particulate materials, I have found that they are not satisfactory for use with certain solid particulate materials which have excessive agglomeration or caking properties, since such materials become so packed and united within the container that they form masses which adhere to the vertical inside walls of the container, above the porous or air-permeable floor, and are unaffected by the air flow passing up through the floor of the container. Powder materials which present this problem include pigment compounds such as lead compounds and titanium dioxide and various compounds with high fat content.